


Candy Hearts

by Ksue



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksue/pseuds/Ksue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a very important question.</p><p>Written for timepetals prompts on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Pure Valentine's fluff.

The Doctor carefully arranged the little candy hearts on the kitchen table, making sure that the most important one was right in the center. Be Mine, Kiss Me, Soul Mate, XOXO, and of course, Marry Me. He fiddled with the ring in his pocket, debating whether or not to set it with the sweets. He decided not to. 

It had been three years since the meta-crisis, since they were both abandoned on that bloody beach. It hadn’t been easy, but they were more happy than not and he figured that now was the right time to ask. He’d spent weeks planning how he would do it, something sweet but simple. Subtle, nothing his fully Time Lord self would have been capable of coming up with. Candy hearts the day before Valentine’s Day was perfect. 

He waited for Rose to get home from Torchwood. When she appeared, his heart started to race. He shifted in his seat, watching her face closely. He didn’t want to miss what it looked like when she realized what he was asking. 

“Oh! I love these things,” Rose cried, spotting the hearts on the table. She picked one up and read the message stamped across it. “Marry Me.”

The Doctor took a breath, ready to launch into an explanation of his undying love. Rose popped the candy heart into her mouth.

“Love you,” she said around the sweet, and then swooped in to press a kiss to his lips. “I’m going to pop in the shower. I spent all afternoon running training drills and I feel like a mess.”

“I…”

“Want to order in? I feel a bit like some Chinese. Or Thai. Whatever, you choose.”

The Doctor was left staring after her, his mouth agape. 

#

After dinner, the Doctor and Rose were cuddled on the couch, watching a film. The bag of candy hearts sat next to the Doctor. He rifled around until he found the right one, and handed it to Rose. 

“True Love,” she read. “Aw.”

Frowning, the Doctor looked into the bag. He’d thought for sure he managed to snag the one that said Marry Me. With the next one, he double checked after he pulled it out of the bag before handing it to Rose. 

“Marry Me. Ha! Twice now,” Rose said. She nudged the Doctor with her elbow. “Maybe the hearts are trying to tell us something. My mum didn’t bring them over did she?” 

She laughed as she tossed it into her mouth. The Doctor frowned. Rose was usually so good at the subtle cues. She taught him everything he knew. He dug out another. By the fourth heart, Rose sighed.

“Pick another one,” she said, handing it back. “Half the fun’s reading ‘em, and I’ve got the same message four times in a row.”

The Doctor handed her one that said Kiss Me.

“Now there’s a suggestion,” Rose purred. She twisted herself round to kiss him. He could taste the sugar on her tongue as she moved to straddle his thighs, her hands sifting through his hair. The Doctor didn’t complain when she led him by the tie to their bedroom. Instead, he resolved to be clearer with his intentions in the morning. 

#

The Doctor woke before Rose, as he always did. He knew that the first thing she would do when she woke was reach for her phone to check for any important Torchwood messages. So he replaced her phone with the black velvet ring box, and propped the candy heart against it. The intention couldn’t be clearer. 

He slipped back into their bed and waited. 

When Rose finally stirred, she stretched and groaned. The Doctor expected her to then reach for her phone, but instead she snuggled up to him, sliding her leg between his and running her hand over his chest. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” she whispered against his lips. Her hand drifted lower.

“Your phone beeped a minute ago,” he said quickly. She didn’t even hesitate as she took him in hand. 

“Whoever it is can wait,” she said. She started to kiss her way down his chest.

“It went off a few times,” he gasped. “Seems urgent.”

Rose finally paused and met his gaze. He saw a flash of hurt in her eyes and resolved to make it up to her once the ring was firmly on her finger. Sensing that he was serious, Rose huffed and rolled away from him.  
He held his breath, watching as she realized that something had taken the place of her phone. She froze, and then slowly reached out for the candy heart. She read it, set it aside, and reached for the box. 

“Oh my God,” she breathed, when she saw the diamond solitaire. “Doctor…”

“Will you?” he asked, just to make sure there was absolutely no mistaking it. 

Rose sat up, cradling the box in her hand as she stared at the ring. 

“Yes!” She handed it to the Doctor, who slipped the ring onto her finger with shaking hands. Rose kissed him, laughing against his lips. 

“What’s funny?”

“Were you trying to ask last night? Was I just too thick to realize?” 

The Doctor scratched at the back of his neck. “Well…”

“God, I’m so sorry Doctor.” Rose combed her fingers through his hair and pressed another kiss to his lips. The Doctor pulled her close.

“Well, I’d say it worked out all right.” He rolled her beneath him.

“Yeah, I’d say so too.”


End file.
